


Старые добрые друзья

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Isabela being Isabela (Dragon Age), Minor Zevran Arainai/Warden, Missing Scene, Zevran Arainai is a Good Friend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Зевран устраивается на ближайшем камне, закидывая ногу на ногу, и смотрит на него снизу вверх такими хитрыми глазами, жутко похожими на изабелины, что у Хоука что-то поднимается — не то страх в душе, не то что-то пониже.— Белла — прекрасная женщина, — говорит антиванец. — И я рад, что у нее такая компания.Он кивает болванчиком, все еще не понимая, к чему весь этот разговор.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Isabela (Dragon Age)





	Старые добрые друзья

Он чует подвох в словах Нунцио еще с первых минут, а теперь его подозрения и вовсе усиливаются до состояния паранойи — особенно, когда Изабела объявившегося эльфа встречает улыбкой и обьятиями.

— Это Зевран, — говорит она, оборачиваясь. — Мой хороший друг.

— Всего лишь хороший? — смеется эльф. — Я считал себя лучшим из твоих друзей.

— Когда выплатишь мне долг за Луиса, тогда и поговорим, дорогуша.

Он вздергивает одну бровь, не зная точно, как ему на это все реагировать — но Изабеле, кажется, вовсе не нужно его мнение на этот счет. Несмотря на то, что какой-то явно симпатичный эльф приобнимает его пиратку за талию и бедра.

Белла обвивается вокруг его руки и заглядывает в глаза.

— Этот Нунцио — мудак, — тихо говорит она. — Ты же сам говорил, что он тебе с первого взгляда не понравился.

— Говорил.

Изабела радостно кивает.

— Зеврана я знаю, — воркует она. — И я ему доверяю. Он был в компании Героя Ферелдена, если хочешь знать. Поможем ему?

И взгляд у нее такой теплый, и прищур такой колдовской, что Хоук только вздыхает.

— Ладно.

Наверное, поцелуй Изабелы стоил того.

***

— Благодарю за помощь. Мне до ужаса надоело бегать.

Хоук утирает кровь со скулы и кивает смуглому эльфу. Тот подзывает его к себе, и он, оборачиваясь на разговаривающих Варрика и Изабелу, подходит, опираясь на посох.

Зевран устраивается на ближайшем камне, закидывая ногу на ногу, и смотрит на него снизу вверх такими хитрыми глазами, жутко похожими на изабелины, что у Хоука что-то поднимается — не то страх в душе, не то что-то пониже.

— Белла — прекрасная женщина, — говорит антиванец. — И я рад, что у нее такая компания.

Он кивает болванчиком, все еще не понимая, к чему весь этот разговор.

— Ты помог мне, но позволь сказать тебе одну вещь, помимо благодарностей.

Он заинтересованно вздергивает бровь.

Зевран в одно движение вскакивает и заключает его лицо в обьятие своих ладоней, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

— Давай договоримся, Хоук, — как-то колко улыбается Ворон. — Ты не делаешь Белле больно, а я не делаю больно тебе. По рукам?

Он очень хочет сказать, что Зевран — идиот, если решил, что он способен сделать что-то Изабеле, но почему-то только кивает и принимает чужую улыбку — уже более дружелюбную.

Антиванец собирает свои вещи и направляется в противоположную сторону, как Белла окликает его:

— Эй! А секс?

Зевран оборачивается, пожимает плечами и продолжает идти задом наперед.

— Прости, дорогая, но Страж не привык делиться.

Изабела закатывает глаза и фыркает.

***

Уже вечером, в поместье, он спрашивает у нее:

— Как вы познакомились? Ну, с Зевраном?

Изабела, выводя у него на груди какие-то одной ей известные узоры тихо смеется.

— Это долгая история, но я с радостью тебе ее расскажу.


End file.
